<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for the happy hearts beneath (the green and coral christmas wreath) by moonlightrhosyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455474">for the happy hearts beneath (the green and coral christmas wreath)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightrhosyn/pseuds/moonlightrhosyn'>moonlightrhosyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - No aliens, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Pining, repeated mention of the world's worst Christmas party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightrhosyn/pseuds/moonlightrhosyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It may interest you to know that I’m dating someone now,” he shot back without thinking. He froze. Oh my God, what have I done?<br/>“Really?” Rhiannon exclaimed loudly. “Who is it? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”<br/>“Uhh…” Ianto managed.<br/>“Jack!” Ianto shouted into the phone suddenly.<br/>“What? Are you talking to your flatmate? What’s he done?” she asked.<br/>There was another long silence, this time from Ianto’s end of the phone.<br/>“Oh my God - you’re dating Jack?!” she yelled.<br/>Ianto sat down heavily on the couch. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.</i>
</p>
<p>Mistakes happen during the holidays; they can be a very stressful time. Some people get the wrong gift for someone. Some people accidentally burn dinner (or breakfast). And some people accidentally tell their sister that they're dating their best friend, and have to invite him to spend Christmas with the family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Johnny Davies/Rhiannon Davies, Owen Harper/Diane Holmes (mentioned), Tommy Brockless/Toshiko Sato (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Torchwood Fan Fests: 2020 Holiday Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/gifts">Itneveroccurredtomeatall</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is from <a href="https://poets.org/poem/christmas-tide">Christmas Tide</a> by Eliza Cook, because instead of using song lyrics for titles, I use obscure 19th century poetry, apparently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was snow on the balcony. Jack grinned as he looked through the glass doors, then stepped outside so he could look over the snow-covered city. After a few minutes, he started shivering and went back inside to make breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ianto!” he greeted his flatmate, beaming, “It snowed last night!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I see,” Ianto replied, smiling at him with soft amusement, “and I see that you went outside barefoot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack glanced down. “Huh,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto snorted and shook his head. “I’ll put some coffee on, shall I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great. I’ll make breakfast after I’ve put on socks. Would you prefer pancakes or waffles?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pancakes, please, with the blueberry sauce,” Ianto replied immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, then, as long as you wash the blueberries,” he called back cheerfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto raised an eyebrow as Jack sprayed whipped cream onto his pancakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged and remarked “It leaves more syrup for you, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto shook his head. “Just make sure there’s enough left for the hot chocolate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re making hot chocolate?” he asked eagerly, setting the can down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, for when Gwen comes over,” Ianto replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s right! I’d forgotten she was coming over today!” he said. “Do you remember what time she’s going to get here? I can make lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About 1:30, she said., since Rhys is going out to have lunch with some of his work mates before the holiday, and Tosh, Tommy, Owen, and Diane are going on a double date, and she didn’t want to spend the afternoon </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘alone at my flat watching Hallmark movies’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So she’s going to spend the afternoon watching Hallmark movies here with us?” Jack chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two can,” Ianto replied, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> be wrapping presents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack snorted. “Oh, come on, Ianto, I know you secretly love them,” he said, then winked. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Owen. Your secret is safe with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto scoffed half-heartedly at him. Jack winked again, then beamed as Ianto huffed amusedly. He ignored the way the sound made his heart beat faster; he was well used to the sensation by now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy early Christmas, Jack!” Gwen exclaimed, grinning as she pulled Jack into a hug. “Have you seen all the snow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry early Christmas to you too, Gwen, and yes, I did!” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying</span>
  </em>
  <span> that!” Ianto shouted from inside the flat. “Hello, Gwen. I’m making hot chocolate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, thank you, Ianto. You’re an angel,” she said, pulling him in for a hug of his own. “And I know - it’s terrible, isn’t it? I don’t know how you’ve put up with him this long.” She shook her head in mock sorrow. “Three years in Britain and he still says ‘merry’ Christmas instead of ‘happy’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To-mate-o, to-mah-to,” Jack replied, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To-mah-to, Jack” Gwen and Ianto groaned in unison, rolling their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do either of you have any plans for the holidays?” she asked, settling between Jack and Ianto on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll be spending Christmas at Rhi’s again,” Ianto said. “I’m just waiting for her to call me and ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, tell her hi from me, please,” she told him, “and that I’ll be sure to call her soon. It’s been too long since we had a chance to talk, and I have something important to discuss with her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ianto nodded. “I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you, Jack?” she asked, turning towards him. “Is Gray coming down to visit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not this year,” Jack sighed. “He says he’s going to spend Christmas with some of his uni friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s hope the building doesn’t burn down,” Ianto muttered under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s probably staying in London to hide from Rhys,” Gwen added, laughing a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, you two, he’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad,” Jack protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he isn’t bad at all, Jack. We like him, really,” Gwen said, “I feel a bit sorry for him, actually. Rhys absolutely terrified the wits out of him last year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we like him,” Ianto chimed in, then added “I just like him better with the Severn between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen elbowed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He locked us in a cellar, Gwen,” Ianto grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was an accident,” Gwen pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With John Hart!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A very </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfortunate</span>
  </em>
  <span> accident,” Gwen stressed. “Anyway, I thought you and him talked sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He called about a month ago, actually,” Ianto said drily. “He offered to send Mica a Christmas present.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well, see, that’s ni-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>sword</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gwen. She’s nine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack chuckled until Ianto shot him a glare. “Sorry. You’re right, it’s not funny,” he muttered, trying to stifle a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, Jack, if you don’t have any plans, I’m always happy to drag someone else to the Cooper-Williams Christmas party. I’m sure Brenda would love to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack snorted. All of their friends had, at some point or another, attended Gwen and Rhys’ annual Christmas party, which doubled as a family reunion, since they both invited their extended family every year. They were always entertaining, especially once Rhys’ mum showed up, as she and Gwen didn’t really get along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it,” he told her, “but I’m not sure it’s a good idea after last year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack had brought Gray along to the party last year, as it had seemed like the perfect opportunity to introduce him to his friends, since Gwen had managed to convince everyone to come - even Martha had come down from London. The general consensus was that the night had ended very badly - Tommy punched one of Rhys’ friends who had been hitting on Tosh; Gray had tried to, but misjudged his aim and accidentally punched Brenda instead, which neither she nor Rhys had ever really forgiven either of the Harkness brothers for. Jack, however, thought that it was the single best party he’d ever attended and a rousing success, because he’d gotten to dance with Ianto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” Gwen said, breaking him out of his memories. “Don’t worry; Rhys doesn’t blame you for Brenda anymore, I promise.  Anyway, Owen and Diane are coming again this year, but Tosh and Tommy are going to London to spend Christmas with her family.” She turned the TV on, and flipped to the Hallmark channel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack grinned as Ianto stood up to grab his presents and wrapping paper, then padded back into the living room and sat on the floor, watching the movie out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ianto sat down on the couch with a sigh, and pulled out his checklist again, to make sure he’d gotten everything packed for going to Rhi’s, and that he was done organising the flat. The gifts for his friends were all wrapped and labelled, and he had them stored under his bed for the New Year’s get-together they all attended.  He’d even gotten something for Gray in case he managed to come, since he knew Jack had asked him to come and he’d said he would probably be able to. Ianto did like Gray - he really was nice, he was just even more overenthusiatic about things than Jack, and a university student. He folded the list back up just before the phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhiannon,” he said cheerfully. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing fine, just a bit exhausted having to hide all the presents from the kids,” his sister replied. “I meant to call you a couple of days ago to ask you to come over for Christmas again, but I forgot. Can you make it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know,” he hedged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ianto!” she protested. “David and Mica are so looking forwards to seeing you -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “I’m just teasing, Rhi. I’ve already finished packing,” he assured her, “and I’ve got my presents for the kids wrapped and ready to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do,” she laughed fondly. “How are all your friends, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone’s got plans already - Tosh and Tommy are going up to London this year, actually. And Gwen told me to tell you she said hello, and that she can’t wait to talk with you after the holidays.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto could practically see Rhiannon grinning. “Me neither! Well, if you see her again before you leave, tell her I said hi back, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause before Rhiannon coughed a bit. “Don’t suppose you’ll be bringing anyone with you this year?” she asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhiannon,” he said warningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to be pushy or anything, Ianto, I swear - it’s just that ever since Lisa, you haven’t really dated anyone else, and I just want to make sure you’re alright, is all. You were so happy when you two were together, and I want you to be happy, Ianto. You’re my little brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he sighed, “and I appreciate it, really. I’m fine, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it,” she said. “By the way, since you are coming over, I thought that while you were here maybe I could introduce you to -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need you to introduce me to anyone, thanks,” he grumbled, running his free hand through his hair. He really didn’t want to have this conversation again, no matter how well-meaning his sister’s efforts were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ianto, you can’t just stop dating people forever,” she said. “I’m just trying to help you find someone to at least try to go out with. I’m not asking you to propose to her, or even start a relationship. Just try and go on a date with someone. Anyone. It’s been more than two years now, and even mum’s started asking me if you’re going out with anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wel, then you can tell mum that I’m doing just fine, and that neither of you need to worry,” he replied stiffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” Rhiannon grumbled. “Why don’t you tell her all this, then? Because she says you won’t talk to her about it, and she keeps asking me if you’ve told me anything. And as far as you ‘doing just fine,’ when’s the last time you went on a date, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may interest you to know that I’m dating someone now,” he shot back without thinking. He froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my God, what have I </span>
  </em>
  <span>done</span>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Rhiannon exclaimed loudly. “Who is it? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh…” Ianto managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ianto,” she prompted. When he remained silent, she said “So you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> actually dating anyone, then?” in a tone that somehow managed to be both resigned and I-knew-it at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack!” Ianto shouted into the phone suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Are you talking to your flatmate? What’s he done?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another long silence, this time from Ianto’s end of the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God - you’re dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” she yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto sat down heavily on the couch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ianto, why didn’t you just tell me earlier? I’ve known that you’re bi for years,” she said woundedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s - it’s not that,” he said faintly. “It’s just… very recent, is all.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>As in, two minutes ago,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought sarcastically. “And I wasn’t sure it had been long enough to… ask him to come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think it’s fine. I’m really happy for you, Ianto. He seemed nice that time I met him last summer. Please ask him, though - I’m sure mum would be thrilled to meet him. Can’t wait to see you both!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hung up, and Ianto let the phone drop to the floor as he stared blankly ahead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell am I supposed to do now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made coffee. Grinding the beans was soothing, and it gave him something to do while he tried to figure out a way to get out of this mess. When he’d made two batches, dusted the entire flat again, and still couldn’t think of a way to extricate himself, he called Tosh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ianto!” she greeted him cheerfully. “You’re lucky you called me now; Tommy and I have been getting ready to leave tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So have I, actually,” he said. “Rhi called a little while ago. I need to talk to you about that, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she not invite you or something?” Tosh asked, a hint of puzzlement in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she did, it’s just, well, she started going on about my love life and how ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>worried about me</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ she and mum are, and I couldn’t stand it anymore and I didn’t think, and now I need your advice -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” she interjected, “slow down. So I’m guessing you told her you’re dating someone by accident. Who’d you say it was? Martha? Andy? Because She knows Gwen’s engaged and I’m dating Tommy, so it couldn’t have been us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto was silent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t I say Martha instead? That would have been a much better idea, and she would have probably helped. God, I’m an idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ianto? You still there?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yes,” he answered finally. “I told her that I’m seeing Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you told her that you’re dating Jack?” Tosh repeated, clearly struggling not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She burst into peals of laughter and choked out something indistinct that might have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t believe it, he was </span>
  </em>
  <span>right</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span> before shouting “Tommy! You’ll never guess what Ianto just told me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tosh!” Ianto hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” she said, still chuckling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t funny,” he grumbled. “What am I supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not, really, it’s just - why didn’t you use a friend who’s out of town, like Martha or Andy, or invent a significant other who’s visiting their own family, instead of telling her you’re dating your </span>
  <em>
    <span>flatmate</span>
  </em>
  <span> -” she broke off laughing again, before drawing in a steadying breath. “Really, though, I think your only option is to tell Jack what happened and ask him to pretend to be your boyfriend for the holidays. He’ll help, I’m sure of it. I mean, because you two have been friends for ages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, that’s what makes it so awful. He’ll have to miss Gwen’s party, and you know how much he enjoys them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure he’ll enjoy spending the time with you too. Anyway, it won’t be all that bad. Jack’s a very tactile person anyway, so it won’t be very different. And at least he’s handsome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he said, “It’s just that the idea of cuddling up with him and holding hands and all that it… odd. I dunno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t bother you or anything, does it?” she asked concernedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he replied immediately. “It just gives me an odd feeling thinking about it, that’s all. I don’t know what it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tosh was silent for a moment before she said “Well, maybe this will be a good opportunity for you to think about it, then. You might… figure some things out. Actually, this is great,” she said cheerfully, before Ianto had a chance to ask what, exactly, she thought he should figure out, “and I think Gray and I are going to make a lot of money off of Owen on New Year’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, frowning. “What’s that got to do with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing. Don’t worry about it, just thinking out loud,” she assured him. “I have to go, Ianto. Tell Jack tonight, okay - don’t put it off. Good luck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hung up. Ianto stared down at the phone, shook his head, and decided that he should probably try to cook something for dinner tonight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even before Jack got up to the flat, he could tell that there was something going on. For one thing, it smelled like something was burning. For another, one of the neighbors poked out of her flat when she heard him coming up the stairs and greeted him with a quiet “I’m glad you’re back, Captain Harkness. Mr. Jones has been cursing up a storm up there all evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unlocked the door and walked in, then stopped short at the sight of Ianto standing next to the kitchen table, which had some sort of pasta dish on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said, unable to keep the confusion out of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack!” Ianto exclaimed, whirling around. “I hadn’t expected you back so early!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair, Jack noted, was sticking up as if he’d been running his hands through it, and he was wearing his glasses. Jack swallowed. “I’ve got the rest of the year off, actually,” he explained cheerfully, “so I managed to get off a bit early. I’d planned on making dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Well. I thought I would, since you make it pretty much every night,” Ianto replied awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like cooking, though,” he pointed out, “and I’ve told you that you don’t have too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it was fine,” Ianto assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” he said, “because Gloria said she could hear you cursing, and I can smell something burning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not burning, it’s already burnt,” Ianto replied somewhat petulantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack chuckled. “Well, I’m not complaining - it looks really good, Ianto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto smiled fleetingly at him, then turned away again. Jack went to get changed, frowning again. It was obvious that something was eating at Ianto, and he wanted to find out what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was actually very good; when he put his mind to it, and put in a lot of research beforehand, Ianto was actually a fairly good cook. He just didn’t enjoy it enough to put in the effort, so Jack cooked most of the time. Ianto took care of most of the cleaning  in exchange, but Jack suspected he’d have done it anyway, as he didn’t seem to think that Jack’s efforts were up to his personal standard of cleanliness and organisation. Jack tried to relax while he was eating, so he wouldn’t stress Ianto out any more. It didn’t seem to help much; Ianto was fidgety and nervous the entire meal, and he was barely looking at Jack. Finally, after he had finished the washing up and sat next to Ianto on the couch, he couldn’t stand it any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Ianto?” he asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metaphorical floodgates opened. “Uh, well, there isn’t anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> per se, it’s just that sometimes things happen and - well, you know how it is with relatives when you’re trying to get them to let you alone about something that really is none of there business even if they do mean well, and I sort of panicked a bit. It happens sometimes, I guess,” he chuckled nervously, before drawing in a deep breath and plowing ahead “Anyway, I’m so sorry because I really didn’t mean to say anything, I just lost my head and I’d understand completely if you refused and I’m sure I’ll still be able to think of some excuse for Rhi - that or I just won’t go over there this year. Or ever again! And the dinner wasn’t exactly a bribe, I promise, so if you don’t want to it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” he cut in, staring wide-eyed at Ianto. “Take a deep breath, and then start over, because, uh, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Ianto said, nodding and drawing in the aforementioned deep breath, “Rhiannon called me this afternoon to confirm that I’d be able to visit the family for Christmas - she meant to call earlier but forgot, and then she started going on about the state of my love life, and she was even trying to set me up with someone” - Jack felt a pang at that - “and I told her I was already dating someone” - Jack was beginning to worry that Ianto was leading up to a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>allow me to introduce you to me new significant other, I’ll be moving out but we’ll still see each other once a week or so</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ conversation - “and she asked me who they were and I panicked and said I was dating you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh? Jack’s thoughts came to a screeching halt after the last word. “Me?” he finally managed to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Yes,” Ianto said hesitantly. “And Rhiannon asked me to bring you over for Christmas. As my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack wasn’t sure what to call the feeling in his chest, but it definitely wasn’t pleasant. The idea of spending the next week holding Ianto’s hand, holding </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it not being real, was painful. Really painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to?” he asked, pushing the feeling down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to, it’s fine and I’ll understand completely, but yes,” Ianto admitted. “I really don’t want to have to tell my sister I was lying, and she’s probably already told mum about it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say please, then,” he teased, grinning impishly at Ianto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Ianto replied immediately, the desperation clear on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he had been planning to refuse, he wouldn’t have been able to now. “Then I’d love to,” he said, smiling at Ianto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess we’ll need to tell everyone, in case your sister - well, we’ll need to tell Gwen, in case your sister calls her and asks about us, and it seems only fair to tell everyone else as well,” he said a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tosh and Tommy already know that I told Rhiannon we’re dating,” Ianto replied, “I called her this afternoon to ask her for advice, so I can call them tomorrow before they leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll tell Gwen tomorrow. And I’ll let her tell Owen, I guess - you probably don’t want to hear him laughing about this either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diane would be upset if you didn’ tell her yourself, though,” Ianto pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. She’s doing one last flight before she’s off for the holidays, so I’ll call her tomorrow evening. I’ll be able to tell Gwen tomorrow afternoon at lunch, which’ll give me the morning to pack.” He paused. “What time does your sister expect us there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The day after tomorrow, and she said there’s no rush, so we’ll be fine if we arrive mid-afternoon; and we’ll be staying five days including that afternoon,” Ianto replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded. “So we’ll be leaving Boxing Day, then,” he said, after a short pause to calculate the dates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto nodded, and they lapsed into a slightly awkward silence for the next few minutes until Jack broke it to ask “So how do you think we should act? For it to be convincing, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto paused before saying “I suppose you’re asking how… physical we ought to be,” uncomfortably, then sighed. “I was going to leave that up to you, since you’re the one being forced into all this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to help,” Jack assured him “and I’m a pretty tactile person, so I’ll be fine with just about anything, I’m sure. I just don’t know what your family’s going to expect you to act like, and what’s going to seem realistic to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, huh, I guess cuddling a bit and holding hands would be a good idea,” Ianto said, blushing faintly, “but, please, no pet names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack pouted at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just think they’re a bit silly,” Ianto grumbled, blushing harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and winked. “I can work with that,” he said mock-flirtatiously. (At least, Ianto would probably assume Jack was only pretending to flirt with him. After all, that’s what he’d been assuming for the past two years, and it was unlikely to change now.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto snorted. “You’re absolutely ridiculous,” he chuckled. Then he stopped, and a more serious look entered his eyes. “Thank you. This really means a lot to me, Jack,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack closed his eyes, then opened them again and smiled. “You’re welcome, Ianto.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack stood up and grinned as Gwen strode briskly towards him, bundled up in a winter coat, gloves, and scarf, with her beret perched on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Gwen. You look nice,” he greeted her, leaning in to give her a hug and a peck on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Jack. You don’t look so bad yourself,” she replied, grinning at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bought you a hot chocolate,” he said, handing it to her, “and some pastries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she replied, unwinding the scarf from around her neck. When they sat down, she leaned forwards and looked steadily at him. “So, you’ve betrayed me,” she announced sadly, leaning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked bemusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve brought me here to tell me that you won’t be able to come to my Christmas party,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack blinked. “How…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my ways,” Gwen replied, tapping the side of her nose with a smirk. “Still, at least Owen and Diane are coming, so I won’t have to face Brenda totally alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack chuckled. “Maybe it’s better with fewer people. Less chaos,” he pointed out with a half-smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it was so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” she groaned. “Well, until Diane threw the eggnog bowl at great-uncle Lewis. Absolute hell getting the glass out of the carpet, even if he did deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A night none of us will ever forget,” Jack murmured, placing his hand over his heart and staring into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen snorted. “Especially poor Gray. His face when Rhys went after him with that chainsaw…” She shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I enjoyed myself,” he offered. “I thought it was a great party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” she said, after eating two of the pastries and offering the third to him, “may I ask what your plans for Christmas </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack coughed and looked down at the table. “That’s… actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” he said, and drew in a deep breath. “I’m going to spend Christmas with Ianto at his sister’s house.” He paused. “As his fake boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen stared at him incredulously. Then she drew in a deep breath of her own. “Jack, are you insane?’ she hissed. “Why would you - what - how did this even </span>
  <em>
    <span>happen</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack told her about Ianto’s conversation with Rhiannon, and that he’d agreed to help him. “I couldn’t just let him show up alone, Gwen,” he said pleadingly. “And it’s only for five days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen sighed deeply. “Five days of pretending to date the man you’ve been pining after for the past two years, Jack,” she pointed out gently. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea, sweetheart. I know you’re going to do it anyway” - she held up a hand to forestall his protest - “and I think it’s really good of you, just - I don’t want you to be hurt, alright? Please try to keep your distance as much as you can. I know it’ll be hard, but it will be better in the long run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded with a grimace. “You’re right, of course,” he sighed, then added miserably “I’ve been thinking about holding his hand all morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen reached out to pat him on the hand, her doe eyes wide and sympathetic. “I’m sorry, Jack,” she said softly. “If you need to call me while you’re there, to talk to me about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ll be here. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said quietly. “So…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen mock-sighed in a very put-upon way. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’ll tell Rhiannon that you two started going out recently if she brings it up, and I’ll tell her that Ianto asked me not to mention it earlier or something. But you’re explaining this to Owen, not me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, my plan was to call Diane this evening,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed at that, clearly picturing the acerbic doctor’s reaction to the news. (Of course, she knew that Owen had a wager with Tosh and Gray regarding Jack and Ianto that he clearly really hoped he would lose. The rest of the gang hadn’t been willing to put down any money, but all of them had opinions one way or the other. Gwen hoped - really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hoped - that Gray was right, but even with the perfect chance to help their cause now, she wasn’t going to to try and make it happen, in case he was wrong. She didn’t want Jack to be hurt.) “And Tosh?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ianto’s calling her, and letting his sister know that I’ll be coming with him so she can make up an extra room and all that.” He paused. “D’you think I should make something? To bring them, I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t get too invested in this,” she cautioned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, looking back down at the table. “I know,” he sighed, before knocking back the rest of his hot chocolate. “Well, I’d better head home and finish packing,” he said with false cheerfulness as he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen stood too. “Have fun, and don’t forget to call me if you need to,” she reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” he promised as he strode off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how’d calling Diane go?” Ianto asked cautiously, noting Jack’s scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awfully,” he groaned. “Owen grabbed the phone and wouldn’t stop laughing at me.” He’d also told Jack several times that it was a stupid idea and that he was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>“break your heart over this, you dumbarse, what were you </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinking</span>
  <em>
    <span>? Why the hell would you think this was a remotely good idea?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Jack wasn’t going to tell Ianto about that bit. He sighed. “But he did agree to go along with it, so that’s something. How was Tosh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very I-told-you-so about you helping,” Ianto chuckled. “And she kept going on about how your brother and her were going to be rich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack frowned puzzledly. “Are they robbing a bank together while she’s in London?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t explain,” Ianto sighed, “but, given your brother’s involvement, it can’t be anything good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sputtered indignantly in his brother’s defence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did lock three of us in a cellar, even if it was a mistake, and he punched your best friend’s boyfriend’s mother in the face, even if that was an accident too, and he destroyed a fire alarm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was trying to punch Banana Boat! And he was trying to turn the fire alarm off - and Gwen said the fire was mostly her and your faults!” he protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> true,” Ianto grumbled, then sighed. “His heart’s in the right place,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded emphatically. “Yes, it is!”, then started laughing as Ianto shook his head, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner they sat on the couch together and watched a documentary. Well, Ianto watched the documentary; Jack mostly watched Ianto. He sighed internally. It really wasn’t fair, he reflected mournfully, that all his friends were in happy relationships and that they all knew that he’d been pining after Ianto for the past two years. Gwen and Rhys had gotten engaged a few months ago, Tosh and Tommy had been dating for the past three years, and Owen and Diane had gotten married a few months after meeting and had been together ever since. And then there was Jack. Even Owen had started showing that he felt sorry for him after Gwen and Rhys got engaged. He sighed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto glanced over. “What’s wrong?” he asked, pausing the documentary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Jack assured him, “just trying to figure out how to make this seem more realistic.” He paused. “Do you think we should swap a coupleof shirts or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto blinked and raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?’ he asked defensively. “It’s been a while since I was in a relationship. That’s a couple-y sort of thing to do, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Ianto finally replied. “It’s been a while since I was in one myself, and I’ve never had a proper boyfriend. I won’t protest the chance to rid you of a few of your more questionable shirts, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sputtered in protest. This wasn’t the first time Ianto had made a jab at his fashion sense; or, more specifically, at the fact that he pretty much only wore button-up shirts with braces. It wasn’t as though </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had any room to criticise Jack, though - he’d seen some of Ianto’s ties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look good in those shirts!” he protested. Ianto shook his head, smiling fondly at him. Jack’s heart flipped over in his chest again. “Well,” he sighed as though he was doing Ianto a great favour, “You can pick out the ones you want to loan me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll let you pick out the ones you want to borrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto chuckled. “I’ll get them sorted into the appropriate suitcases tomorrow morning, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack smiled fondly at him while he picked up the remote and turned the documentary back on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ianto had always been an early riser. He tended to wake up well before Jack did - at least half an hour on average. (At least, he tended to get up earlier, since Jack typically spent a while curled up in a nest of blankets in bed in the mornings, complaining about how cold the flat was, before actually getting up and starting to do things. Usually, his getting up coincided with Ianto finishing the first pot of coffee of the morning.) So it was quite a surprise to Ianto to wake up the next morning to the sound of Jack doing something in the kitchen. He got up, pulled on a robe (it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> too cold in the flat) and walked into the kitchen. He blinked, then blinked again. Jack was still standing in the middle of the kitchen with a spatula in his hand and a smudge of what looked like confectioner’s sugar high across his cheek. Ianto felt a surge of confusion and some other emotion he couldn’t describe, and a ridiculous urge to wipe the sugar off of Jack’s face with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?” he asked instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ianto!” Jack exclaimed, a wild look in his eyes. “I’m making a Yule Log for your family!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, blinking again. He shook his head. “How long have you been up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just a couple of hours. I had to throw out the first cake - I forgot to butter the parchment paper and half of it stuck on when I tried to peel it off,” Jack explained apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto raised an eyebrow. “Why are you making a yule log for my family? They’re not expecting anything, and Rhiannon said you didn’t have to worry about gifts, either, since it was such short notice and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Jack said, nodding. “I want to surprise them. Anyway, I bought a few gifts yesterday afternoon, after meeting Gwen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, so he moved to the coffee machine after one more concerned glance towards Jack as he turned back towards a bowl that had a bunch of egg yolks in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grew even more concerned when Jack ignored the coffee Ianto set on the counter in front of him in favour of crouching in front of the oven and staring at the cake. Jack </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> ignored Ianto’s coffee. On the other hand, he reflected, given Jack’s present state, maybe it was a good idea that he remain uncaffeinated when he met Ianto’s family. By the time it had finished cooking and Jack had started to melt the chocolate for the icing, Ianto had gotten pretty worked up himself (part of which may have been due to the fact that he’d grabbed Jack’s coffee mug at some point and drank it as well as his own).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat awkwardly once Jack turned off the blender. “Jack,” he began, “you really don’t need to worry. Rhiannon liked you when she met you before, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t dating you then!” Jack snapped, running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She won’t stop liking you because of that,” he pointed out reasonably. “She’d have said something about it on the phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t understand,” Jack replied, shaking his head emphatically. “I’ll be the first guy you’ve ever brought home. I have to make a good impression on your family” - he paused for just a moment - “in case you ever have any real boyfriends you want to bring home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto stared at Jack and felt a wave of affection sweep over him. “Thank… thank you,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded, not quite meeting his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t have to do so much, though. You’ll wear yourself out trying to do all this baking before we leave,” he said, gesturing around the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gaped at him. “I’m not going to have your family think that I’m a bad boyfriend!” he sputtered, though Ianto couldn’t tell if the driving sentiment was indignation or panic. “I want them to like me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto shook his head incredulously. “They will, I promise. Stop worrying about it,” he protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack scoffed. “Yeah, like you’re not worried - I could hear you pacing last night!” he shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto blushed and scowled. “That’s… I was… that was different! I was worried about… something else.” He’d been worrying that Rhiannon would be able to tell that he’d been lying, and that the plan was going to fail. “And it’s none of your business anyway!” he snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack snorted and turned around, grabbing a small spatula to ice the log with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto sighed. “Look, I’m sorry,” he said, hesitating briefly before reaching out and putting his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “I’m just worried that Rhi’ll be able to tell I was lying. I shouldn’t have snapped at you for trying to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded. “I know, and it’s alright,” he said, then turned around and grinned teasingly. “You could be a little nicer, though - after all, I’m missing a Cooper-Williams Christmas party for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto huffed a laugh. “Well, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jack, what’s taking you so long?” he shouted up at the flat. They were already five minutes behind schedule, and then Jack had darted off, saying that he needed to grab something. Ianto had taken the opportunity to add the presents he’d gotten for Jack to his suitcase. Normally, he just bought one, but he hadn’t been able to pick between the two gifts so he’d just bought both. He’d forgotten to pack them yesterday, since he’d originally planned on giving them to Jack at the New Year’s get-together. This year, however, it seemed more appropriate to give them to him on Christmas. He paused for a moment, as it occurred to him that it might be a better idea to just give him one gift on Christmas and save the other one till New Year’s. He turned to the suitcase, but was interrupted by the sound of Jack unsteadily making his way down the stairs, a heap of presents in his arms. Ianto immediately moved to help him, taking a few of the packages and loading them into the back of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Jack huffed breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, what on earth…” he let the rest of the question die away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stared resolutely past his shoulder, a faint blush colouring his face. “Presents for your family,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” Ianto replied. “I thought you said you got </span>
  <em>
    <span>a few</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I panicked, okay?” Jack grumbled, finally meeting his eyes. Then he coughed uncomfortably. “It occurred to me that if you start actually going out with someone, you’ll have to tell them that we” - he gestured between Ianto and himself - “broke up. I don’t want them to dislike me after that happens, since I’m your flatmate and best friend and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh,” Ianto finally said. For some reason, the idea of pretend-breaking up with Jack hadn’t occurred to him.  He nodded. “Got everything, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jack said, staring past him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then let’s go,” Ianto sighed and slid into the car, Jack following just a second behind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ianto could be awfully unfestive at times, Jack reflected as the car pulled to a stop outside of Rhiannon’s house. Suddenly nervous again, Jack drew in a breath to ask whether Ianto would help him carry in the presents when the man in question flicked him a flat, irritated stare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I hear your voice one more time before you introduce yourself to Rhiannon, I’m going to kill you,” Ianto growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t not sing along to Christmas songs!” he protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto’s eye twitched. “Right then,” he said calmly - and then lunged across the console at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned backwards, trying to avoid Ianto’s attempts to jab him. “That’s so not fair!” he squawked indignantly as Ianto unbuckled his seatbelt and half crawled onto the console. He batted at Ianto’s hands somewhat ineffectually, as Ianto had the advantage of height, then gave up and grabbed his wrists to pull him into a hold halfway between a hug and an immobilising manoeuvre. Ianto tried to get free for a few seconds, then gave up and started silently laughing into Jack’s chest. Jack grinned and let him go. Ianto immediately lunged at him again and started trying to tickle him. Which, naturally, was the exact moment Ianto’s older sister showed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” she exclaimed, staring at them through the car window, red-faced. “I’m sorry! I thought you might have been having trouble with the luggage or the gifts or something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto scrambled off of Jack, blushing fiercely, clearly torn between telling Rhiannon that they hadn’t been making out in the car and letting her believe that they had for the sake of adding to the authenticity of their pretence. Personally, Jack was all in favour of him protesting, since this was just about the worst way of meeting Ianto’s family he could imagine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… good to see you again, Jack,” Rhiannon coughed, not quite meeting his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” he said faintly. At least it would look like Ianto had been the one coming on to him from Rhiannon’s perspective, he reminded himself. It could have been worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made you a yule log!” he blurted suddenly, scrambling up from the seat and leaning into the back to grab it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, he heard Rhiannon whisper “Well, you sure know how to pick them, Ianto. He’s got an absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span> -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhiannon!” Ianto hissed, cutting her off. Jack could practically see his mortified blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” he called back to Rhiannon, grinning at the embarrassed laugh that escaped her when she realised he’d heard. “I’m the lucky one, though,” he said as he got out of the car, holding the yule log and smiling softly at Ianto. Rhiannon positively beamed at that, and Jack relaxed a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I can do this after all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told the kids to wait till you were done bringing your stuff in before they jump all over you,” she said as they walked up to the house. “They’ll probably be hiding from Jack anyway, though, so there shouldn’t be anything to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack pouted and looked over to Ianto for an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re a bit shy around strangers. I’m sure they’ll warm up to you, Jack - especially when they see the gifts you got them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhiannon stared at him in surprise. “You…? You didn’t have to, Jack,” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto sighed. “He bought a gift for everyone, Rhi, even Johnny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back towards Jack. “Well,” she finally said in a slightly mystified tone, then suddenly smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack suppressed the urge to wince. He knew what that smile meant. From the half pissed off, half panicked look Ianto was shooting him over Rhiannon’s head, he did too. It meant that she thought Jack was trying to impress Ianto’s family because he was really serious about Ianto, which obviously pleased her to no end.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s going to kill me when we break up,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought hopelessly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, I’m screwed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He fought the urge to run back to the car. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope that yule log’s good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The door swung open just before they reached it. “Here, Rhi, give me those,” a man said, pulling the stack of presents out of her arms. He turned to look at Jack and opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! You must be Ianto’s brother-in-law! I made you a yule log!” Jack all but shouted at him, holding the yule log out towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man closed his mouth, blinked, and nodded. “Aye, I’m Johnny,” he said, clearly a bit nonplussed. “Pleased to meet you, Jack.” He then turned towards Ianto. “An </span>
  <em>
    <span>American</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Really, Ianto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you again, too, Johnny,” Ianto replied, frustration colouring his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s not just stand here,” Rhiannon prompted. “Jack, you can set that on the table. Johny, put the presents under the tree. Ianto, I’ll help you take Jack’s suitcase to your room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto froze. “Room,” he repeated faintly. “Room, singular?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ianto, room singular,” she replied briskly. “Mum’s coming over Christmas Eve afternoon and she’s staying overnight, so she gets the other spare room. Anyway, you and Jack are boyfriends.” She snorted. “It’s not like you were being shy about it  in the car, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto gaped at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack hadn’t moved an inch the entire exchange. His brain, wretched, traitorous thing that it was, was very unhelpfully supplying him images of him curling up in bed with Ianto and kissing his nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, what if I get a hard-on? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have to sleep on the floor, I guess.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’m sure it’ll be fine,” he forced himself to say, then grinned at Ianto and added “boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto stared disbelievingly at him. Rhiannon grinned happily. Johnny shook his head but shot Jack a half-grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a… nice room,” he said, trying to avoid looking at either Ianto or the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Ianto replied immediately, and so quickly that it was practically one word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, I’ll sleep on the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be absurd, Jack. You’re my guest, and it’s my fault you’re in this situation in the first place,” Ianto said, grimacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t sleep on the floor!” he protested. Ianto scowled at him; he scowled back unflinchingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto finally looked away and sighed. “Well, we’ll just have to share, then - I’m not leaving you to sleep on the floor by yourself,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stared at him. “Right!” he replied cheerfully as he tried to tamp down the half-panicked, half-longing feeling that was rising in him. “Which side of the bed would you prefer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Left,” Ianto replied. “It’s closer to the nightstand. Unless you’d prefer to…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, right is fine,” he mumbled, then nodded jerkily. “Right. Great. Glad that’s settled,” he managed to choke out before he fled the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack blinked as he walked into the kitchen. About a fourth of the yule log was gone, and two kids - he assumed they were Ianto’s niece and nephew - were cutting themselves what looked like either their second or third slices, based on the icing on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is, uh, is the yule log good?” he asked once they were both in no danger of dropping a plate or the knife if startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spun around in unison and stared at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell mum!” the boy blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell her what?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were only supposed to have one slice each,” the girl explained, then added sadly “she won’t let us have any dessert if you tell her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then, I won’t,” he promised. “I’ll tell her I had a piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both grinned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re Uncle Ianto’s boyfriend,” the girl said. “Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he nodded. “And you two are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mica Davies,” she told him, holding out her hand in a startlingly Ianto-like fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took it with a grin. “Hey, Mica.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m David,” the boy said, then asked “So Uncle Ianto said that you’re a pilot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, nodding. “My friend Diane and I learned to fly together in London, and then we both wound up working in Cardiff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it like? I’ve never been on a plane before, but I’ve read all about them,” David asked, leaning forwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kids seem to like you,” Rhiannon remarked, “especially David. I hope you don’t mind all the questions about vintage aircraft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s great. I think he knows more about Spitfires than anyone I’ve ever met,” he laughed. “Ianto mentioned that he liked planes, and that Mica liked space and swords.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhiannon huffed out a fond laugh and shook her head. “I’m just glad they’ve both found something other than archeology to be interested in - enough that they’ve stopped digging holes in the yard, anyway. Mica’s teacher gave them a bunch of old magazines about it about a year ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed softly. “My younger brother’s in uni - he’s trying to major in anthropology with a minor in archeology,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned, putting her hand over her face. “Don’t tell them, or they’ll ask you to bring him down here and you’ll never hear the end of it,” she warned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I could get him to visit sometime in the summer, when he’s not in school,” he said. “I’m sure he’d love the chance to tell someone who understands what he’s talking about about all that stuff.” He ignored the twinge of guilt as she smiled at him, knowing it wasn’t going to happen, and also tried to ignore the reminder that Ianto’s entire family would probably hate him by the summer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose you’d mind terribly if I asked you to help out a bit with the cooking? It’s just, I told Johnny that if he took care of all the outside stuff I wouldn’t make him cook anything this year, and Ianto can’t cook,” she said apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi!” Ianto protested from the doorway. “I can cook! It just… takes a bit of effort, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shot him a skeptical look and asked “Didn’t the potatoes catch fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhiannon’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t entirely my fault! Gwen was helping!” Ianto protested. “Anyway, that was during the Christmas party. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> went right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack snorted. “I enjoyed myself a lot,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just because it was a bit chaotic,” Jack grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was last Christmas?” Rhiannon asked, then turned to Ianto when Jack nodded. “Didn’t you call to tell me Happy Christmas from the A&amp;E?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ianto said, “Owen and Martha were having some kind of ‘friendly competition’, and he ended up slicing his hand open somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhiannon’s eyes got even wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack chuckled. “It was a once-in-a-lifetime kind of event,” he told her, “partly because Rhys’ mother has banned about half of us from attending any future parties.” He shook his head. “Anyway, I’d be glad to help with the cooking. Just tell me what to do.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have the rest of the fic written, but it isn't ready to post yet, so it might take a day or two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Ianto noticed was how warm he was. The second was that he felt more comfortable than he had in a long time. He started to stretch, only to be interrupted by a faint grumbling sound and an arm tightening around his waist. He blinked and squinted fuzzily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe the arm is right,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is very cosy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was on the point of dozing off again when he realised with a jolt that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack</span>
  </em>
  <span> curled up behind him - Jack’s arm thrown around his waist and Jack’s soft breaths against the back of his neck. He immediately tried to shift away, but was stopped again by Jack’s arm. He paused, then relaxed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I can’t move without waking him up, and he’s done a lot over the past few days for me, and I am really very comfortable. I might as well just lie here and plan out how I’m going to explain all this to mum tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Jack another half hour to begin waking up which didn’t surprise Ianto at all, though he was surprised to realise he was disappointed that he hadn’t stayed asleep longer. He felt him freeze as soon as he realised that he was practically spooning Ianto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he mumbled, pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Ianto assured him, “I know how cold it can get at night. Aren’t you glad you didn’t sleep on the floor now?” he added a bit mischievously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack groaned. “Alright, yes, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were planning on doing it yourself, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto didn’t bother dignifying that with a response as he got up, stretched briefly, and vanished into the loo with a belated “Oh, by the way, good morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Jack replied a little distantly, staring at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ianto, morning!” Rhiannon greeted him as he walked into the kitchen. “You’re up later than usual today. Must have been tired after all that packing yesterday, and Jack making a yule log and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, smiling softly, picturing Jack standing in the kitchen with the sugar smudge on his cheek, “He’s great, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he seems really nice,” Rhiannon said, then gave him a wounded look. “So tell me, why didn’t you just tell me you two were dating sooner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Ianto prevaricated, trying to think of a reasonable excuse, “Well, it’s… very recent, like I said on the phone, and he is my first proper boyfriend, so I just thought it was better to wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhiannon nodded. “It’s a stupid reason not to tell your own fanily, but I suppose I understand. So, how’d you start dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we just sort of realised that we liked each other and… decided to try going out on a date, and it went well, and we started dating,” Ianto told her, internally cursing himself for not having taken the time earlier to prepare a more thorough answer to that question. He was also pretty sure he hadn’t told Jack; hopefully he’d be able to find him before she could ask him about it and get a different answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he like, then?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is beginning to feel like an interrogation,” he grumbled. “Alright,” he relented when she pouted at him. “Jack is… Jack is… well, he’s completely ridiculous, for one thing. He and Gwen are always off doing something or debating some completely inane thing that one of them read - that or he’s helping Tosh with her technological experiments. He’s one of the most friendly, outgoing people I’ve ever met. Gets on with everyone. He’s a great friend - makes sure to visit Martha and her family every few months, since she works up in London - she’s a doctor there - and doesn’t get the chance to visit the rest of us in Cardiff very often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was at that Christmas party last year?” Rhiannon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto nodded. “She’s great. It’s a shame we don’t see her more often. Anyway, Jack. He can cook, which is a definite plus. He’s ridiculously fond of 40s music - Glenn Miller and stuff like that. And - well, you’ve seen him smile, how his whole face lights up and the corners of his eyes crinkle up; and you’ve seen the sort of outfits he wears, with the braces and all, but he pulls it off very well -” he stopped when he glanced up and saw Jack standing in the doorway with an odd, indecipherable expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as his eyes met Ianto’s, though, his face curved up into a triumphant smile. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> you liked my shirts!” he crowed, then added with a wink “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto scowled half-heartedly at him and tried not to blush. “Some of them are alright,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Jack replied, smirking at him, “You’re wearing one now, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto glanced down at himself, startled. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice,” he mumbled to himself, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhiannon chuckled. “Morning, Jack,” she said. “Anyway, Ianto, you can help Johnny outside while Jack helps me in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto raised an eyebrow. “I can’t believe there’s any decorations left to put up two days before Christmas. If this is an excuse to try and interrogate jack, Rhi -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not, I promise,” she cut him off. “We still need to put up some of the ones mum gave me that really don’t go with the other stuff. She’d be disappointed if she came over and I didn’t have them up, so I always have Johnny put them out a day or two before she comes over,” she explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> where the reindeer blow-up is from,” he chuckled. “I thought it looked a little out of place last time, but I just assumed the kids had wanted it. Well, in that case I’d be glad to help Johnny set everything up. I just have to speak with Jack for a few minutes first,” he said, grabbing his fake boyfriend by the hand and tugging him out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to apologise about the shirt, it’s fine,” Jack began as soon as Ianto stopped moving, “and it was my idea in the first place. Anyway, you look great in it! In fact, you can keep it - only if you want to, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto shook his head. “Thanks, but that’s not what I needed to talk to you about. Rhi asked me how we started dating, and I’m pretty sure I didn’t tell you what I came up with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. No, you didn’t. What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said that we realised we liked each other and decided to go on a date, which went well. She’s probably going to grill you, so I thought I’d better make sure our stories matched up.” He coughed uncomfortably. “Feel free to embellish it as much as you want. Just make sure you let me know what you say, in case she decides to tell mum about it and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> asks me. I’m sorry that this didn’t occur to me sooner. It’s, uh, been a while since I went on a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded solemnly. “Don’t worry,” he assured him, then winked “I’ll be able to come up with something.” He spun around to leave, then stopped and turned back towards Ianto, his brow furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto resisted the nonsensical urge to reach up and smooth it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you say she might grill me,” Jack asked worriedly, “what exactly do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost as soon as he’d pulled off his coat and sat down, Rhiannon shouted “Ianto, is that you? I need you to help iron the linens!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny patted him on the back. “Could be worse,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Johnny! I need you to bring in the extra chairs and set them up! And make sure they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>clean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course, Rhi,” he shouted back, groaning quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto patted his shoulder and chuckled. “No rest for the weary, I suppose,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got to the ironing board he blinked, then raised an eyebrow at his sister. “How many table linens do we need?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scowled at him. “Seven sets,” she said. “It’s only fifteen things. Placemats, napkins, and a tablecloth. I’ve been cooking all day, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he said quickly, holding his hands up. “I’m not complaining, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he heard voices coming from the living room, he paused and considered sneaking upstairs and taking a nap. A little voice that sounded eerily like Gwen chastised him </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t just avoid your niece and nephew because you’re a little tired, Ianto. They love seeing you, and you don’t visit very often. You could at least ask them about school or something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sighed and walked in, then stopped just inside the doorway. Both of the kids were staring at Jack, eyes glowing, as he recounted a story about him and Diane stealing two planes for a joyride while they were training. Ianto felt his heart flip over in his chest at the sight. Jack was beaming as he talked, eyes crinkled up at the corners. He stared, feeling a blush creeping over his face for some reason. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s so wonderful,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ianto thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, I -</span>
  </em>
  <span> He froze suddenly as he realised what he had been about to think, then mentally reviewed the past few days, and then the past several months. Oh, he thought.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have made some sort of noise as he choked down the hysterical laugh that had been threatening to break free, because Jack looked up and grinned even wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ianto!” he exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto nodded faintly. “Hi,” he said. “Mind if I sit down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Jack replied, smiling brightly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto’s heart flipped over again. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>